1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, electronic equipment with a photographing function, and so on. In particular, it relates to the release time lag in a photographing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital camera, such as a compact type camera, a release time lag that is the time period from the depression of the release button to the start of the recording process (i.e., the beginning of the exposure of an image object to an image sensor such as a CCD), is generally longer than that of a film camera. This release time lag makes the total time of the recording process long, so that a blur occasionally occurs on the recorded image. To shorten the release time lag, for example, a photographing mode suitable for the still image is set in advance.
However, when the release button is fully depressed to record a still image, various processes, including a control of the image sensor, need to be performed before starting the exposure of the image sensor. Shortening the release time lag without reducing the number of processes is difficult.